Losing grip
by inumiko7
Summary: xover Kagome always knew that there was something missing. Yusuke knew he had something to find. Who knew it would be each other?


A.N: Hey guys and gals!! Here I am with my second fic. It is a … crossover!! Yay! I'm putting it under the two animes and under anime crossovers so that more people will read it. You guys probably already know that I decided not to put up any more chappies of my other fic until this one is well established. And if you didn't, well now you do. So, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I wish that Justin Cook, John Burgmire and Kirby Morrow would call me up so I could to those great voices of theirs.

* * *

Chapter 1

Yusuke stood at his front door, searching for his keys. He jabbed at the lock with the key, his eyes heavy with sleep. Yusuke stumbled inside, landing on his knees a few steps from the doorway. 'I'm so exhausted. I could just sleep on the couch…Nah. I don't want to have Ma and her drinking buddies waking me up.' He slowly dragged himself to his room.

When he reached his room, the first thing his eyes went to was the picture frame on his rarely used desk. In it was a picture of his 'friends'. Kuwabara, Botan, and Kayko had gigantic grins on their faces. Kurama and Hiei were on the opposite side, the kitsune with a small smile and the koorime(sp?) with a scowl. Yusuke was in the middle, his hair slicked back, his thumb up and index finger extended, pointing at the camera. He looked like he was about to fire his Spirit Gun.

He smiled at the thought of these very different personalities that somehow seemed to get along, or at least stand each other. However, that smile soon faded when he recalled the mission he had just completed.

888888888888888888888888FLASHBACK88888888888888888888888888888888888

Yusuke stiffened at the site of a woman's body lying limply on the ground.

"Shizuru!" Kuwabara shouted, running to the body of his sister. It made Yusuke sick, the thought that someone would hurt a guy's sister just to get to him. He clenched his fists as he felt his rage boiling inside of him. He tried to suppress it. All youkai could be deadly if you let them be. He needed to have a clear head. 'I don't see any youkai, but I do feel something strange. Now, where are those bastards…'

Yusuke didn't even complete his thought before he heard a voice tearing through the air.

" Destroyer! We see you and the Spirit Detective have come. Now just hand yourself over and your friend and that ningen bitch can go free."

"Never!" Kuwabara yelled. "I'd kill _myself_ before I'd let you kill me. And my sister ain't no bitch. She'd kick your narrow ass if she heard you call her one."

At this the youkai snickered and continued to spew insults and threats, but Yusuke blocked it out. He concentrated on the other three youkai in the room, though he couldn't see them. He could feel them and that something else. It was faint but familiar. He could also smell them. It was obvious that their bathing habits were severely lacking. Yusuke concentrated on their energy. They were about as strong as the one talking and he knew he could take them all out at once with his Shot Gun. He looked over at Kuwabara. "Look at me, you baka!' As if he could hear Yusuke's thoughts, Kuwabara looked over at his friend.

He gave him a look to say 'Get ready to run.' Kuwabara understood and nodded, pulling Shizuru onto his back. Yusuke readied his attack. He knew he couldn't move too soon or his enemies wold get wise to his plan. He looked over to Kuwabara again. His friend was poised and ready to run, his siter draped over his shoulders. Yusuke balled his hand into a tight fist, too tight. He still had so much anger boiling inside of him. The thought of seeing another family destroyed by the loss of a member was almost too much to bear. He let the spirit energy he had been building up in his fist release between his fingers into four bright white beams, shouting, "Shot Gun!" at the top of his lungs.

As he felt the heat of the blast leave his hand, he knew it had been too much. He had let out at least 50 of his rage with the blast and was afraid that he moght destroy the building. Yusuke ran for the door, reaching it seconds after Kuwabara and seconds before the roof collapsed.

8888888888888888888888888ENDFLASHBACK888888888888888888888888888888

Yusuke opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a manila envelope. He emptied its contents. Inside there had been a picture and a plastic hospital bracelet. The picture was actually an ultrasound…of his sister. The i.d. bracelet had her name on it. Well, not exactly. All it said was 'Baby Urameshi – Female.' But it was a start. He culd use it to find her, finally. He had thought about it for along time. Putting his family back together was a dream he had had for as long as he could remember. He knew finding might not change anything, that she might not even want to know him, but he had to try.

TBC

* * *

A.N: Okay, there are probably a few questions. Kuwabara is called destroyer because he needed a nickname that went with his dimension cutting capabilities. The youkai was talking that whole time, that's why he didn't attack. Sorry, that I'm not a better writer. Maybe an action scene might come up it a chappie or two. The sister makes her debut in the next chappie, so stay tuned. Please press the bluish purple button and review!!!!! 


End file.
